Loving You Forever
by hutchersonsgirl
Summary: MODERN AU: Clove Kentwall moved away from her hometown 3 years ago. And now she's back. Things have changed like the boy named Cato Knight who used to be a small boy now became the schools hottest jerk. But what happens when Cato and Clove start to fall in love. Heartaches,Bitches, revenge, hookups, Jealousy, ex's and I'm only getting started.
1. Prologue:

Hey guys! This is my first ever story I have made on Fan fiction net. I have been on wattpad and been incredibly writing heaps and so I decided to try something new! This story might have some cussing in it so don't say I didn't warn you!

Here's a little intro:

Clove Kentwell

Cato Knight

Glimmer Ray

Marvel Diego

Peeta Mellark

Katniss Everdeen

Finnick Odair

Annie Cresta

Johanna Mason

Thresh Four

Rue Spring

Primrose Everdeen

(Might add Foxface depends on how the story plays)

Clove: (Junior year)

I stare at the large red bricked building standing before me. Students climbed the steps as they talked on how there summer went. It was like the school had changed. I mean people she knew from elementry had hit puberty hard. For example; Madge Undersea. Her best friend. Last time she saw Madge was in freshman year and now it was just the beginning of Junior. Clove searched the gardens as she finally stoppted Madge with a whole heap of new friends.

The girl who used to come over to Cloves house every weekend as they talked on how hot Robert Pattison was or either going to get ice cream was now replaced with a slutty version. Her red, white and black plaid skirt was driven mid thigh as her white plaid shirt had left a few buttons open at the top exposing her massive boobs.

Woah since when did Madge grow boobs? No offence but the last time Clove saw her, she was completely flat chested. Did she get plastic surgery on her boobs? Surely in 2 years your boobs couldnt grow that big. I pushed those stupid thoughts away. She was my best friend!

I raised my head in confidence as I walked to Madge and her gang. She sat on the seats with another girl beside her as the blonde pretty girl sat on the bench chewing her gum. There were boys around where there ties were untucked and there sleeves rolled up.

"Hahaha I know right she's so ugly!" Madge said as she giggled and swung her auburn hair over her shoulder. The pretty blonde girls eyes skimmed the yard as they landed on Clove. "Oh a newbie, goody" She sai cheerfully as she got up from her seat and bounced her way to me. Up close Clove suddenly realised that she wasnt even that pretty.

Her eyes were dark blue but her mascara and eyeliner wrecked it. You could see her dry lips under the pink lipstick and the wrinkles just underlining her eyes. She had a pretty figure though. "Hi I'm Glimmer aka schools hottest bitch" she said as all her friends joined her. I smiled, "Im Clove" . "Clove? As in a 4 leaf clover? ha!" She said smirking as everyone laughed. My smile turned into a frown.

"Actually its a type of flower" I corrected her. Glimmer rolled her eyes "Whatever Clovey" The bell suddenly rang and everyone scattered into the buliding. "See you later" Madge giggled as she glanced at only Glimmer not caring about clove. "In a sec" Glimmer waved her hand and Madge nodded as she skipped up the steps into the school. "Madge wai-" Clove called out as she walked towards Madge when suddenly Glimmer grabbed my arm and forcefully yanked it pulling me back. I stumbled but Glimmer didnt care as her grip tightened and she dug her nails deeper into my skin probably on the verge of blood oozing out.

"Listen up Clovey, you better stay out of my way or else got it?" Her voice didnt sound cheerfull or sweet like it did before but sounded full of hate and the fuck? Did I hear right? I pushed her back as I yanked my arm free. " I dont know who the fuck you think you are but if you think Im going to be hanging out with a snob bitch like you you got it all wrong sweetie" I say giving her an unpleasent smile as I stomped my way into the building pissed off.

Who the hell did she think she was telling me what to do? Last time I checked, I was Clove Kentwall. Everyone was scared of me in my old hometown because I was trained privately to throw knives. Was she like that to every new kid? That girl made me want to punch her face in.

I huffed and went to the administration. What a way to start school back in my hometown. Lets just hope this day gets better.

SOOOOOO here is my first chapter. Just gave you a quick intro on Glimmer and Cloves relationship through my book. :3 Its my first fanfic on this site so please review so i can know what to improve. Please please share my story to others so i hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters.

DISLCAIMER: I do not own the characters in this book, they were all from the amazing Suzanne Collins in the novel the hunger games! (Well some of the last names arent from the hunger games book, i made it up loll)


	2. Chapter 1

Clove:

The fresh breeze of summer brushed against my skin as I tugged my cream coloured cardigan closer around my body. It felt as if Junior year was ages ago. After confusion for months she finally realised that Madge wouldnt run back to her to be her best friend who was sweet and caring anymore. Clove didnt even want to think about it. She met knew people and realised that she didnt need Madge. She met a girl named Johanna Mason who was the most outgoing girl shes met. She speaks her mind is all in honest. And Clove enjoyed it. They shared a lot of qualities but there most common one was that they both hated the popular crowd. Well they mostly hated Glimmer. Ugh that bitch.

Everytime Clove walked past her she would glare at her or try to make her jeaous by making out with her hot boyfriend. Cato Knight was famously infamous. He made girls swoon by just his cologne scent, all of the boys in the school were jealous of him and wanted to be his best mates. He even had the teachers wrapped around his finger!

His gorgeous blue daring eyes that entranzed her when she laid eyes on him, his beautiful sculpt masculine body as his biceps were humongous. His scent his everything. She knew that she had a crush on him. Hard. And Glimmer ovibously figured that out when one time in Junior year. Glimmer wanted to basically rip my head off. Since then she has been on her trail.

Clove shook her thoughts as she entered the house. Once she was in, she closed the door behind her as she took off her jumper and hung it up on the litte hanger. She took off her shoes and placed them aside as she ran upstairs into her room. Once she was in her room, she immediately went over to her new laptop and opened up her facebook. She scrolled through the newsfeed as something immedaitely caught her eye. It was posted from Glimmer. I guess Glimmer forgot to unfriend me. It was a picture of Cato and her kissing at the pools. It was a sunny day and he was wearing blue and white board shorts showing his perfect body while Glimmer was in a pink and white pokka dot bikini.

Clove felt so hurt. And dumb. She knew she could never have Cato. He was too popular. And she was a nobody. But Clove has never cried except for one time when her grandma died. It felt like someone pierced a knife through her heart. She wanted to scream and slap Glimmer and also punch Cato too. I bet Clove was the only one who knew about him in freshman. He was a skinny boy but pretty tall with glasses.

I shut my laptop and dived onto my bed. I wish I never liked Cato. I wish my stupid little crush would go away. No matter how hard I tried it never worked. I lay there on the bed thinking about my situation. Ugh my life is so complicated. After several minutes Clove decided to get something to eat. I headed downstairs as I entered the kitchen and opening the fridge. All there was, was 2 jugs of water, 3 sodas, crackers, cheese and some veggies. There was nothing to eat!

"Oh there you were Clove, Could you please run down to the grocery store?" Her mother asked in a sweet tone. "Sure"I muttered. My mom handed me a 50 as I grabbed my bag and headed outside slipping on my flats. "Could I come? Please?" My younger brother Zaine said as he hopped down the stairs. "Fine ask mom though I dont want to get into trouble" It was true.

I waitied outside of my house for a few minutes, mylil bro comes out wearing hs all time favourite jacket. "What are ya gonna buy?" I ask as we head down the street towards the grocery shop. It wasnt that far, It was just down the street on the corner. "A tootsie roll" He says cheekily smiling up at me.

Zaine was 9 who looked comepletely different from me. Instead he had sandy curly blonde hair with light tanned skin and green eyes. My parents had adopted him because no one had wanted him at the foster care. They felt sorry for him. My parents said he had a bad past but they never told me. I push those thoughts to the back off my head as I smile back and pinch his cheek.

"Did you bring your money?" I ask him as we stop at the traffic light. The store was only a few blocks from now. "Yes but mom said I should save it for something special so she gave me hers instead" He said bopping his head. I rolled my eyes, Typical mom.

The traffic light turned green and I grabbed Zaine's soft little hand and crossed the street when suddenly a car from my left starts zooming towards me like crazy. The person sees me and instantly hits the break by just missing me. My head was spinning as I suddenly realised what happened. What the hell? I couldve died! I will kill whoever this was.

"You bastard! You nearly killed me! Are you crazy! You should go to jail you crazy fucker!" I yell at him. I cant see his face from the tinted window but I kick his black mercedes and he beeps his horn. "Fuck you too!" I scream at the car. Zaine doesnt talk but just watches.

The person suddenly gets out of his car and takes off his sunnies.

Oh my god. It was Cato Knight.

It felt as if the world had stopped and tons of bricks had hit me. My breath was suddenly caught up in my throat as I tried to fight the words to speak. His face was flushed with anger and his eyes seemed deadly. My mouth hung open slightly as I gazed up at him. He looked stunnig wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket which made him tons more sexy.

"Why the hell did you kick my car?"

Was my ears right? He spoke to me! I started screaming like a fangirl in my head but played cool. Oh my god he talked to me! It was the first time he ever talked to me since freshman. I dont think he remembers me though. But how I wished I didnt talk to him like this when he's angry and is about to pull the bomb.

"Clove" My little brother who I entirely forgot pulled my hand and I suddenly snapped to reality. "Your hurting my hand" He whispered and I realised I was squeezing his hand tightly. "Sorry" I mumbled to him and let go of his hand and gazed my eyes to Cato. He seemed bored, "Well? Why did you kick my car?" he asked once more. I needed to speak! I couldnt let him have this effect on me! I would'nt allow it! "Because you nearly ran me over!" I choked out to him.

"In my case, your the one who leapt in front of my car so techincally you were the at fault" He smirked proudly at me. He was so sexy an- Wait what? "Excuse me but you were the one over the speed limit!" I scoffed back crossing my arms. "Oh please, we all know all desperete girls like to fling themselves on me and my CAR" He stated his blue eyes staring deeply into my soul.

Damn if looks could kill.

My face was flushed with embarrassment and I clenched my teeth in anger. How dare he! I wasnt a cheap whore like Glimmer whos legs open as easy as One two three! I was so not desperete. I may have liked Cato but I was never desperete. This Jerk! "You arrogant lazy ass stupid jerk dick co-" But he cut me off. "Yeah I get it"He said in a bored tone as he nerve of this guy! My hands curled up into a fist and I wanted to hit him.

"Stupid prick ass!" I flushed again. I never knew he was this arrogant! "Move princess" He says to me. I scoff and roll my eyes as I grab Zaines hand and move to the other side of the street. "Jerk" I mutter as me and zaine watch his car zoom past us as a low breeze blows us lightly. His car comes to a slow hault and he rolls down his tinted window. "Babe You really need to keep your mouth shut, or else I would'nt be able to contain myself and will have to close it for you" He says as he does that famous smirk again and winks at me before zooming off down the street with his tires screeching loudly.

"Who was that?" Zaine asks me as I shake my head. "Dont worry" I say to Zaine showing him a weak smile as we head into the grocery store.

I couldnt stop thinking about what he said. Should I feel happy, or sad or annoyed?

Confusion swept over me for a few more minutes trying to understand the last part he said.

Suddenly it clicked. That prick!

"Ass" I say under my breath.

**_Here is the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I took a while trying to figure out some stuff whether I should add this and after so many failed attempts I ended up with this! Its not my best but it was kind of rushed towards the ending but I will try and be more into detailed with the next few chapters! please dont mind my mistakes and please feel free to edit anything in the comment section. Im not sure if it was good but PLease please please share this story! _**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know its been a really long time! Stuff happened on the holidays like my grandpa pased away which was a really emtional time for me. We travelled overseas and stayed there for 3 weeks for his funeral so I apologize for not updating sooner. Please forgive me if I domt update sooner. 3 reveiws for the next one? Once again please feel free to correct my grammar, spelling etc in the commenst! **

**Catos POV:**

Who was she? That question swirled through my head a million times which made me groan. Mentally. I couldnt just get her out of my mind since what happened yesterday was kind of average height maybe a little smaller, she had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to suprise me with mysteries every time, her brown luscious hair that cascaded down her back angellically, the light freckles which were splattered just around her face, and god damn her body. Though she didnt have Glimmers sexy and curvy body, she had around B to C sized boobs, with a round butt. She didnt have much curves because she was very skinny but from that very moment she stared at me with her beautiful eyes I wanted to take here right there.

I thought she'd be another girl who stuttered when she talked, or ran away from me, or just gaped at me. Well she did kind of stared at me for a few minutes but she finally talked. That was the thing that really shocked me. She was the first girl, (who wasnt my mom, glimmer, my sister or any popular girls) who was not popular (it was pretty easy to tell from her clothing) that actually put up a fight. Amazing.

My phone suddenly rang causing me to snap out of reality. I quickly grabbed my phone and answered it;

"Hey baby"

Glimmer. "Hey baby, whats up?" I asked her which caused her to giggle, and I bet she was playing with her. Typical Glimmer. "Well I was thinking maybe you'd want to come over so we can you know do some fun stuff" I could feel that she was smirking. "Why not" Be there in 2 babe" I hung up and quickly drove down to Glimmers street.

Me and Glimmer had been dating since sophomore. She was still popular and I had already change which was good.

Glimmer was the type who was very clingy and got really jealous over little things. At first I began to fall in love with her. Her smile, everything got me so attatched but when as we both got older and more matue, she started to become very clingy. At first I thougt she was just being a little protective but oh boy, was I wrong.

She followed me everywhere. And Im even talking about the boys locker room. I started to get sick of it so we broke it off. I completely lost it. It was like she was a lost puppy trying to find her brain!

So finally when I realised I didnt love her, I asked her out again. God knows why, maybe because i was being to dramtic or hormonal at the time? She started to not be that clingy, but still very clingy. She laid off the whole follow me thing but truth is I dont even like her. Im just using her for sex!

Ok I know, Im a jackass and a stupid pig but so what? Im a guy with crazy hormones! My car finally pulls up into Glimmers big huge mansion with a small fountain in the middle of the grass, center of the house. It had 2 huge white pilars on the side which lead to a massive huge hallway inside. Glimmers parents adored me, except fo her geeky older brother. He glared at m everytime he saw me. He is really pathetic though. Hes now probably studying in Washington becoming a lawyer or some shit.

I hop out of my car and straighten my clothes. I fix my hair and put on that smirk. I walk up the steps noticing all the details like green ivy covering some parts of the white wall. The pink, and white roses that sat there looking alive than ever. I knocked on her door and the door literally burst open to reveal Glimmer wearing a lace lingere which barely covers her boobs. She giggles as she sees me. "Hey babe She says.

I groan as I walk in and slam the door behind me. Pushing all my thoughts back, I decide to enjoy myself. Yes I'll do that.

**I know guys a really short chapter! Im so sorry and I was waiting for the weekend to post but i coudnt wait! I know very small chapter but please reveiw still and tell other members to also read this fanfic! **

**Please please also correct me on my grammar! And yes im australia so it'd be different typing with some words. Ill try to update every weekend so the next update will be probably next week! On the weekend of course!**

**Thank you for everyone who is still reading and being ultra patient with me! Love always ~ Anna banana xo **


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Now know what you're thinking, oh great here's another chapter but she won't upload for like 3 months? No that's not the case. So far this story was the most which got a lot of reviews so I tygsm for not giving up! I want to dedicate this chapter to who has supported my stories no matter the wait! Thank you guys so much! Even tho I don't really deserve it: p

Clove's POV:

"Clove! Are you even listening to me?" My best friend Johanna Mason snapped at which caused me to wake out of my thoughts. We were seated in the canteen, her across from me, her arms crossed and rested on the table as Katniss sat next to her giving me a weird look.

"Sorry" I mumbled "What was that again?" Johanna groaned as Katniss face palmed her forehead. "I said, were you thinking of going to Finnicks party tonight?" Johanna said as Katniss smirked chucking a chip in her mouth. "I wasn't even invited" I said rolling my eyes. "Yes you were! Babe said that you and Johanna were invited!" Katniss said grinning wide.

"Who the hell is babe?" Johanna asked. "Oh! Its peeta! Were trying this new thing were we call each other cute nicknames! First off it was.." Katniss again trailed off talking about her super hot boyfriend who was on the football team. Lucky for her, they've been good friends since birth and I guess one day Peeta took the shot. Everyone could see it coming anyways.

I couldn't take my mind off on what had happened on Saturday! It was like drilled to my memory forever. The way I talked back, which everyone knew not to talk back, and how he looked so god damn sexy in his leather jacket. Ugh! I totally forgot! He went to our school how could I forget? Oh great that means I'm going to get tortured at school too. Why did I have to answer back? I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I just shut my mouth for once?

"Ok Katniss we get it now shut it" Johanna said as Katniss threw her a glare. "Your just jealous that I have Peeta and you suckers-" she said sticking her tongue out at us childishly "have no one" then she added "Yet". Johanna groaned.

The bell suddenly went and immediately the sound of scraping chairs left peoples ears. We all got up, "So since where all going tonight, lets meet at my place!" Katniss said cheery as we exited the canteen and went to the lockers.

"But who's going to look after Zaine? My parents aren't home!" Clove sighed as she opened her lockers, grabbed her books, and shut it tightly. "Oh its ok, he can stay with Prim" Johanna said smirking. "Yeah great idea jo! Meet at my place around 5 ok?" Katniss said. I pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose. I didn't like parties. They sucked. I was the kind of girl who stayed silent and would rather watch/read cheesy books in bed instead of going to parties which means swapping saliva with people or ending up loosing my virginity.

The bell rang once more and everyone instantly headed for there classes. "Ok fine, You better not make me regret this" I said. "Great! Gotta go, I'll catch you girlies later!" she said as she stalked off her basically bouncing.

"Yeah see ya 'girlies'" Johanna mimicked Katniss as a joke and headed off to her classroom. I quickly rushed to my classroom climbing up the stairs but instantly knocked into someone. And hard.

"Ugh what the hell?" I groaned rubbing my head as I looked up. I was at the foot of the stairs with the one and only Cato Knight sitting on the stairs. "Oh fantastic just fantastic" I said groaning. I quickly got to my feet and picked up my sketch book were all of my drawings fell out. "fuck, shit, oh my god, you crazy, mother fucker, you dick bag, stupid assprick-" But I was cut off.

"Ahem", that voice was the voice in my dreams. That voice was the one who made my legs jelly-O. That voice was the one who shattered my heart but didn't even know. That voice told me he didn't recognize me. That voice is the same voice which spoke to me on Saturday. That voice only belonged to Cato Knight.

But I wasn't in the mood to go all lovey dovey crap. Half of my sketches fell and there was too much for me to pick up. So instead of apologizing to the god that stood before me, I rolled my eyes and stared at him. His eyes were written with confusion as I stared back glaring at him. Then his face lit up. "So you're the girl who I nearly ran over on Saturday, Hi I'm Cato Knight" he said throwing in a small chuckle as he held out his hand.

What the fuck? He was such an ass on Saturday but now he's being all nice. What the fuck is wrong with this dude?

I glared at him with despise in my eyes. "I know who you are! Now if you don't mind, please move out of my way so I can collect my-"But I was cut off. Again.

"This?" he said smirking as he held a black book high in his arms which was so out of my reach. Curse my damn height! The remaining sheets were in there, which was in a plastic pocket at the back. I managed to pick the rest up though which was a good thing. "Hey! Give that back you jackass!" I yelled as I jumped trying to reach for the book but he held it higher laughing at me. "Oooooo aren't you feisty, little miss shorty?" He said teasingly as he pinched my cheeks.

I glared harder as I slapped his hand away from my face. "Don't touch me!" I yelled back. He laughed harder as he climbed down the steps and was now on the same surface as me. "Give my book back you dickbag or else I'll-"

"Or else what? You can't do shit shorty'" he teased me as he played with my hair twisting it around his finger. "Are you naturally this short?" he said smirking as I jumped higher for my book. "Give my freakin book back!" I yelled but this seemed to increase his laughter. "Oh god, you really entertain me shorty, so tell me, what's in the precious book that's getting you all worked up? Is it like some little diary where you keep all your thoughts? Aw that's real cute" he said once again.

I gritted my teeth and held my ground. _Don't get worked up Clove, Don't get worked up_

"Aw is miss shorty going to cry now? How cute..." he trailed off teasing me more but I was full on ready to kill him. His voice was full of arrogance. He was a spoilt brat who never respected anyone or anything because his dad always had his back since his dad was a lawyer.

My fists curled into a tight ball as I could feel my breath getting shorter by the minute. _Don't get worked up clove, don't get-_

But it was too late. I yelled at him as I jumped on him and started to strangle him. He immediately fell to the floor where I started to pound on his face. "You asshole" I yell but his hands caught my fists and pushed me off really hard. I quickly got back to my feet by then was caught off by laughing. I searched his face for any bruises but there was none. I'm pretty sure I hit him!

And why the hell was he laughing? "Man your pretty cute when you get mad" he said as I instantly turned red and I felt like I was going to punch him for the second time. His voice was still the same but he had his famous smirk written on his face. "You don't know what type of stuff your getting in shorty. Picking a fight with the schools hottest guy is not so easy to get out off" he said as he laughed harder. _Prick_. "Stop calling me shorty!" I yelled at him glaring at him. His blue eyes rolled. He walked forward to me and I instantly noticed how large his arms were. He also wore a necklace that had a fang. A pretty big one too. He was so close to me I felt my heart picking its pace up faster. I cut my breath and sucked it in. I could smell his scent, it was strong and just gave him more of a reason to look even sexier.

What the hell am I saying? I don't like this prick anymore. Wait did I? I couldn't tell, my feelings were all over the place.

"Listen shorty, you can have your book back but just remember this is only the first time I'm letting you off easy" he turned around, threw my book on the floor and walked off adjusting his bag before he turned around once more, "Oh, and by the way you have dirt on your ass" he said winking before heading off.

My heart felt frozen. I just attacked the schools hottest boy. He was so close I could still hear is voices but slowly fading away. His scent was still there and I sniffed the air just wanting to smell him again but the scent was gone. Wow I'm such a freaking freak.

Realising what he said I quickly picked up all my books, throwing in my work that fell out of my sketch book and dashed to the bathroom. I dropped my stuff on the bench and quickly turned my body to see a massive dirt stain on my ass. And to make matters worse, I was wearing white.

First off I attacked the hottest boy in school and not to mention ALMOST getting run over by him and not to make matters worse but I also had a massive fight with him and I mean literally no girl in the whole of history of generations has ever gotten into a fight with the most hottest boy. Was I acting like a total bitch now? What has happened to me? Secondly I realised I missed fourth period and I've NEVER EVER EVER skipped a period! Thirdly, I had a huge stain of dirt on my ass.

Can this day get any worse?

So here is chapter 4! I made it extra long and also I'm uploading another one tonight because I love you guys all so much!

Who thinks Cato is such an ass? ;)

Which one is better, feisty clove or nice clove?

We'll have to see!

Again sorry for the error and spelling mistakes ugh I need to improve harder. I love you all so much and I'm really grateful that most of you guys still read this!

Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon promise! If not then you guys are more than welcome to review your opinions on what I should improve or what you guys mostly dislike about this story. Im trying really hard right now because I feel really bad for not updating sooner! I had to stay at my aunties for 1 week and my laptop was broken. It was mixed just around the other night so I hope you guys dont hate me for sure! I also had no internet so that really sucked too! L anyways ilygsm hope you enjoyed this chappy!

Next chapter will be about the party! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW keep on reviewing! Please share this story to your friends because it would mean the world! THANK YOU GUYS LITERALLY THE BEST FOLLOWERS EVER!

Add me on..

Instagram:

hutchersonsbabe

Tumblr (I keep changing my URL haha)

s0fly-away

Hope you guys enjoyed this! Ily :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys here is another chapter I wrote! My fingers are aching but since I love you all so much I'll keep on writing! **

Third Persons POV:

Cato lifted one last bit of his weights before placing them down and stretching his arms. He's been working out ever since what had happened at school. The girl Clove seemed to be up in his mind all the time. He remembered how feisty she got, how she didn't even care that he was famously infamous. She didn't give a damn. She didn't give any second glances at him but just acted as if he was just a random guy. He liked it. He liked how she didn't fantasize over him and drooled on him when they lay eyes on each other.

It was pretty odd finding out that the girl he nearly ran over was attending your school.

Cato shook his thoughts as the sound of his phone chirping snapped at him. He quickly grabbed it and saw it was Glimmer. He wasn't even in the moods for one of her PMSing days or her whiny voice. He needed a break.

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as his thoughts went back to the party tonight. Of course Cato was invited. Probably the first one on the list. He quickly sent his best bud Finnicks (the one who was holding the party) a text wondering who was coming. He instantly replied just a few mates, some smoking hot random chicks, others I know from other schools, my cousins and Katniss' friend.

Cato knew Katniss. She was Peeta's new girlfriend. And she was smoking. Peeta was pretty lucky to have her. His best buds were basically the whole of the football and soccer team. He turned off his phone, hopped into his car and played really loud music as he drove off. Time for a party he thought.

Cloves/ third persons POV (I tend to switch: 3)

Clove quickly grabbed her bag, and poked her head into Zanies' room. "You ready?" Clove asked as he smiled showing some of his missing teeth. He was pretty old but was still new to loosing teeth. He grabbed his backpack and placed it around him as they headed downstairs, Clove writing a messy note to her mother and placing it on the fridge, as they locked down and headed down towards Katniss. What really sucked was not having a car.

She was turning 18 soon and her parents haven't even thought of buying her a car. They said she could just borrow Aunt Enobaria's old car which was seriously in a need for a makeover. They soon arrived at Katniss' house and knocked which opened to show Mrs Everdeen.

"Hello dears, Prim is in the living room and Katniss is up in her room" She said genuinely as she smiled opening the door for them. Zaine instantly went to the living room as Clove headed up the stairs and into Katniss' room which was really cool. She had a forest type background and she also did archery for a few years too.

Not to mention she had heaps of clothes, they could go from sweats to gowns. Her wardrobe was amazing. "Oh Goody you made it!" Katniss said as she slammed the door shut. Clove laughed as she plopped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed. "So did you bring any clothes?" Johanna asked as Clove bit her bottom lip.

"Whoops?" Clove said as Johanna rolled her eyes, "No surprise there" she said as she smirked. Clove threw a pillow at her and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ok since my mom grounded me from going anywhere, were going to be sneaking out" Katniss said mischievously rubbing her hands together. "Okay no! I didn't agree on sneaking out! Plus if we get caught, I don't want your mom calling my dad saying we were sneaking out! I don't want my dad thinking I'm a prostitute" Johanna said as she collapsed on her bed. Clove laughed. Johanna was a bit to honest.

Katniss rolled her eyes "It's not like she would notice, plus my mom isn't even home tonight anyways. She's going to visit Prims teacher, and it would be waste since babes picking us up!" she giggled as she stared into her mirror dreamily.

"Ew gross" I said as Katniss rolled her eyes chucking a pillow at me. "But I didn't bring any clothes" Johanna said as I nodded, '"Same, I don't own any dresses which doesn't include my bridesmaid dress"

"Oh silly, I've got heaps of dresses" She said "But let's get back to that later"

"So any gossip?" Johanna asked smirking looking at the both of them.

Oh no here comes the word vomit. It always happens and my face always turns red which gives it away. "Clove?" Johanna said raising a brow. Should I tell them? No its private stuff. But there my best friends I should at least tell them shouldn't I?

"Onsaturdayialmostgotranoverbycatoknightandtomkethingsworseduringfourthperiodibumpedintohimandikindofattackedhim" I blurted out. Whew that was easy. It felt like a massive weight had fallen off my shoulders.

"Ok the only thing I heard was Cato Knight and attack?" Johanna said. "Just calm it and slow down" Katniss said. I nodded and instantly everything poured out. From my crush to Cato (I didn't tell them that before because I knew they would constantly tease me) to when I accidently bumped into him and basically attacked him. From his nicknames to his eyes. It was so random but felt like so much weight was lifted off my small shoulders.

"Ok let me get this straight.. YOU ATTACKED CATO KNIGHT?" Johanna said as she stared into me with disbelief. I nodded sheepishly. "And you also called him names?" Katniss asked and I again nodded. I didn't feel like speaking right at this moment. "Oh my god you lucky bitch you actually got to touch him, how was his eyes? I heard his eyes were amazi-"

"Ok no Katniss you have a super duper hot boyfriend" Johanna said as she smiled. Katniss nodded. "True but no one is as hot as Cato Knight! His arms are fricken huge and beautiful an-"

"Katniss!" Me and Johanna yelled in sync as she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I just cant help it!" Johanna rolled her eyes.

"Clove you shouldn't of attacked him I mea-" she said before I desperately cut her off "So I'm supposed to let the jackass tease me, insult me, take my privacy space away from me and let him rummage through my things because he's popular? Are You ma-" I was cut off

"No, what she's trying to say is that, Johanna was in the same position as you but instead of attacking Cato she attacked Finnick and basically they destroyed her" Katniss said as Johanna gave her the 'serious' look.

"Before you came, in the last years of high school, Johanna was well what you could say tortured in many ways.." Katniss bit her bottom lip. "You guys are acting as if I'm not here! Look Clove just don't do it again unless you want to literally die" Johanna said. Clove gave a confused look. "Look just don't worry, we should start thinking of our outfits soon" Katniss said glancing Joh a worrying glance.

"Okay" Clove replied still confused. What did they mean tortured in many ways? How bad did they harm Johanna? Why would they harm Clove for standing up for herself?

_Because no one stands up to the popular gang_ an inner voice said. Clove pushed all of her confused thoughts to the back of her mind as she joined Johanna and Katniss.

She could feel in her guts that this would be one heck of a party..

**Ok guys I'm sorry for not updating my fingers were aching last night and I still had to study so I hope you guys understand me! Sorry if it was short, I didn't get enough time to get up to the party but the next chapter I promise will have the party. **

**Again I'm sorry for my typos I'm basically rushing this now. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you share and review this it would mean so much thank you ily all! **


End file.
